Home appliances with displays are known in the art. Displays on a home appliance may include information on functionality to allow a user to control, for example, the temperature of an oven. Displays on a home appliance may also relate certain information, such as the time, to a user.
Conventionally, displays are placed on the front face of a home appliance where it is easily viewed by users. Often, an aperture is formed or cut into a forward facing surface of the body of the home appliance, and the display is mounted inside or behind the hole. Often a transparent window is then placed over the hole, or at least over the front face of the display to protect the display. In the case of an illuminated display, the background of the display window is typically black so that the displayed information is easy to view. In the case of an LCD type display, the background of the display window may be lightly colored, or illuminated, such that the displayed information is easily viewed.